Against All Odds
by HokiPoki1213
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Sasusaku. Sakura thinks back on her life after falling for Sasuke, from a crush turning into love.


**Against All Odds**

Oneshot (Drabble) by HokiPoki1213.

**(A.N. This is my first try of writing a one shot, a song-fic, and a _Naruto_** **fic at the same time, so I hope you all like! Please be kind…  
I got this idea from a YouTube vid with the same song, and couldn't help but have a go at writing something with that song as a theme.  
If any of you have already written a song fic with this song, I'm not trying to rip you off or copy you, I just had no idea that you were out there!)**

**Pairing: **Sasusaku (Sasuke/Sakura)

**Disclaimer: **I never have, nor ever will, own _Naruto_. Other people do (lucky people…) If I did, Sasuke would have even less clothing on in the _Shippuuden _series than he does now… LOL.  
_Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)_ is by Phil Collins (something else I don't own…)

_How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
_

Sakura never passed one day without thinking about that fateful day. She knew that she had 'what if-ed' and hoped with every possibility of changing the outcome, but she would just push the thoughts back in frustration, scolding herself on the nonsense.

But, whenever she passed that stone bench, the memories would haunt her and old emotions would surface, ones that she had tried to forget and move on her life without.

_When I stand here taking every breath with you,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
_

When she was the young and innocent genin, she often would cherish whatever he would throw her way- whether it was a glance, or his trademark grunt of "Hn". Sakura would often laugh inwardly in embarrassment at her behaviour back then, when she thought herself to be hopelessly in love with the quiet, yet high achieving boy. She let it cloud her judgement, creating the illusion that he was the representation of perfection. They were complete opposites, and, Sakura often thought, still are.

_How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
_

Again, on some normal day, Sakura found herself by the stone bench, after a long day working in the hospital. It was not on the way to her home, but she realized that her subconscious had decided to take over her functions for that part of the day.

'_Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
_

Sitting down on the well-thought-of bench, Sakura bent her neck back till it leant against the back, the stone scratching her shoulders slightly. Closing her eyes, she reminisced on how her and her friend's lives had changed since becoming Chunnin. They had all created their own identities and specialties, even finding love along their own roads of life.

_So take a look at me now,  
'Cause there's just an empty space.  
_

Sakura let out a sigh. Her heart just didn't seen to let her move on, no matter how hard she tried.

Her small experience as Naruto's girlfriend (which lasted the space of a week), was just plain awkward, and she only saw him as the brother she never had.

Her thoughts turned onto the possibility of being the girlfriend of _**him**. _To see those dark onyx eyes look at her with the same look she used to give him, even during their first encounter after so many years apart, he just seemed to gain a new level of emotional incapacity. Sakura's heart was almost broken- no, _chipped_, that day. But her belief in his return to Konoha kept her heart strong.

_And there's nothing left here to remind me.  
Just the memory of your face.  
_

Sakura wondered if the bench she sat on was the only reason why her memories kept coming back to haunt her.

_No, _she thought. _There are other things…_

_Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
_

The one thing she never got to prove to him was how much she had changed since he had last seen her. She was now a highly qualified medic-nin, with immeasurable strength resulting from her chakra control. She was not able to she him how _different_ she was in comparison to the little girl those years back. But, until they met again, she believed that he still saw her as _weak._

_And you coming back to me is against all odds,  
and that's what I've gotta face.  
_

That was the part that hurt most. Not how he stared at her with disinterest during their last encounter, nor the fact that he still had no intention of returning home…

Sakura let out a slight growl and sat up, rubbing her forehead, which had thankfully shrunk when the rest of her body caught up. Her short pink tresses were slightly ruffled as a pleasant breeze went by, carrying a few leaves with it down the path.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
_

She scolded herself for her previous thought. _Selfish…_ She hated it when her opinions of herself were based on what a disinterested boy thought. She remembered the night he left… with her crying and begging him to stay.

Sakura meant every word she had said that night, including her feelings. It was not an act of desperation- the moment was there and she took the opportunity to let it out.

She still loved him…as much as it hurt, she always would.

_There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.  
_

She wished for him to just appear out of the groups of trees nearby, sporting that trademark smirk. Sakura mentally blushed at the thought of his changed attire. She couldn't help but continue to imagine him in the Sound uniform, with the open shirt leaving little to the imagination. He had grown taller, his features sharper and more adult, changing his boyish attractiveness, into something more…_alluring._

Sakura's cheeks pinked slightly at that thought.

_Take a good look at me now.  
I'll still be standing there.  
_

She stood up and brushed her skirt of any loose leaves. She couldn't help but pause at a slight noise nearby to her left, towards the groups of trees she had previously been thinking about.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds.  
It's a chance I have to take.  
_

Out stepped the person who had been the focus of her thoughts for the past half hour, wearing his usual smirk, with one hand resting on his hip casually.

Leaves rustled as Sakura stared intently at the S-class criminal and traitor of Konoha…and her heart's desire. She should of felt anger, _fear_, but all she felt was the numbness of calm.

He took a step forward.

_Just take a look at me now_

"Sakura…"

Sakura couldn't help but answer back.

"Sasuke-kun…"

**Fin.**

**(A.N. What ya think? Please be kind! I don't like flames, but constructive criticism is much appreciated.)**


End file.
